friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A Spy in Concealment/People that I Want to See as Guest Stars of MLP, and the Species I Think They’re Perfect for:
1. Kevin Michael Richardson. He has this really deep voice that is very distinctive, and if you don’t believe me, see for yourself by watching Lilo and Stitch, where he plays captain Gantu, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012), where he plays the Shredder, and Samurai Jack, where his voice is notably heard from the Guardian. His voice makes him perfect for the part of a dragon character. To boot, he can even change his voice to fit any character he plays, like he did with Demongo in Samurai Jack. 2. Danny Devito. I know he already did the MLP Movie that came in 1986, but, I think he would be a brilliant person to have on FiM. As a matter of fact, ever since I found out about that, the idea of him being a guest star clicked in my head. The comedic style that he often gives his characters, like Phil in Hercules, and Mr. Wormwood in Matilda, makes him perfect for the part of a griffon character. 3. Harrison Ford. Harrison Ford is an incredible actor! I grew up with his roles as Han Solo in Star Wars, the title character in Indiana Jones, and Richard Kimble in The Fugitive. The character species I imagined him playing the most was a pegasus, especially one that can train young fliers (like say...Scootaloo), and who is also a famous and acclaimed flier of Equestria. 4. James Hong. Similar to Richardson, he also has a really distinctive voice that is so memorable. Not only that, he gives his characters such great personality, energy, and comedic timing that is so funny��, Like Chi Fu in Disney’s Mulan, and Mr. Ping in the Kung Fu Panda franchise. I think he’s perfect for a pony of upper-class in a place like Canterlot. Or a pony magician like Trixie, but better. Maybe a unicorn, perhaps. 5. Javier Bardem. Aside from seeing his work as Rauol Silva in Daniel Craig’s Skyfall, and Captain Salazar in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, next to Antonio Banderas, he has this really awesome Spanish accent and hat makes him perfect for the part of a villain with a Spanish accent, particularly as a serpent kind of creature. I wouldn’t be surprised if he decided to star in the series to give something his kids could see, like Liev Schreiber did. 6. Hank Azaria. I’m a big fan of Azaria. Not for his work in The Simpsons (I hate that series), but for his work as Bartok in Anastasia, Sven in Happy Feet Two, and Kahmunrah, Thinker, and Abraham Lincoln in Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. To me, with his awesome vocal range, and his ability to make anything he says funny, he’s the perfect person to play a character with multiple heads, which would be hilarious ��������! And finally... 7. Glenn Close. I would totally want to see her come guest star in this series. I mean, who wouldn’t? She played Kala in Disney’s Tarzan(1999), Irani Rael in Guardians of the Galaxy, and Cruella de Vill in the live-action 101 Dalmatians movie and its sequel. Her villains of course being her most awesome and acclaimed. She has this really chaotic presence coming from her when she plays her villains, and to me, she’s the perfect person to play a female draconequess. Or perhaps some other kind of female villain. Category:Blog posts